Black Star vs EXOst
by DheAndini HunHan's Baby
Summary: Black Star sebagai komplotan genk pengacau sekolah yang dipimpin oleh Baekhyun, berandal, selalu berkonflik dengan EXOst; EXOst salahsatu genk disekolah, berprestasi dibidang non akademik aka ekstrakulikuler dibidang menyanyi dan menari, menyukai musik genre beat dan dance, dipimpin oleh Kris, musuh bebuyutan Black Star / EXO official pair! Slight KrisBaek [Chapter 2 updated]
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Black Star vs EXOst

Author: Dhea Andini / DRae

Genre: School life

Main Cast:

Xi Lu Han as Luhan

Oh Se Hoon as Sehun

Suport Cast:

Byun Baek Hyun, Do Kyung Soo, Kim Min Seok, Huang Zi Tao and Zhang Yi Xing as Trouble Maker (Luhan's Genk)

Park Chan Yeol, Kim Jong In, Kim Jong Dae, Wu Yi Fan and Kim Joon Myeon (Sehun's Genk)

Find it by yourself

Summary: Black Star sebagai komplotan genk pengacau sekolah yang dipimpin oleh Baekhyun, berandal, berbakat tapi tidak pernah mengukir prestasi melalui sekolah, melakukan semau mereka, selalu berkonflik dengan EXOst; EXOst salahsatu genk disekolah, berprestasi dibidang non akademik aka ekstrakulikuler dibidang menyanyi dan menari, menyukai musik genre beat dan dance, dipimpin oleh Kris, banyak anggotanya sangat berbakat dalam bidang beatbox, selalu -juga- berkonflik dengan Black Star, disegani sekolah.

Warns: OOC, TYPO(s)

Note: Hehe, balik lagi dengan FF baru, padahal unpredictable belom selesai -_- Biarin dah mwehehehe xD RCL-nya yah dimohon banget, ini baru prolog doang, kalo banyak yang minat ntar dilanjutin, kalo RCL nya dikit, terpaksa gue bakar habis ni FF -_- oKAI, langsung aje, ~

BLΔCK STΔR vs ƩΧ◊st

BRAKK.. BLAM...

"What the fvck are you doin' here? Get out of here now! We are gonna use this room RIGHT NOW", teriak seorang namja cantik yang -ehm.. Sedikit- berandal pada segerombolan namja yang sedang berlatih menyanyi diruangan musik tersebut sedetik setelah ia berhasil membuka dan menghempaskan /? Pintu tersebut dengan diiringin oleh kelima namja yang juga tak kalah imut dan manis dari namja cantik tadi dibelakangnya

"What?! We're using it right now, can't you see it?! Oh god!", balas salah satu namja yang sedang berlatih tersebut -namja tinggi berambut pirang- dengan malas, oh ayolah, mereka juga ingin berlatih, bukan kah mereka yang sampai duluan?

"Hsshhh, we've already see it! Right?!", ucap Baekhyun -namja cantik tadi- sambil melototkan matanya agar terlihat seperti sedang mengamati. "So, get out of this room! Don't you here me?! All of ya!"

"Allright! Do as you wish! Let's get out of here guys, we don't need to face their face anymore!", ucap Kris -namja tinggi berambut blonde- pada rekan /? Genk-nya yang lain, Kris memang sering menghindari pertikaian /? Antara genk-nya dan genk Baekhyun, Kris hanya tidak ingin mencari masalah, bukan berarti Kris takut, kalian salah besar jika beranggapan seperti itu.

"Good BOYS!", kekeh Baekhyun sambil dengan sengaja menabrak Kris saat masuk kedalam ruangan musik tersebut, saat itu juga Kris membisikkan sesuatu pada Baekhyun. "You're cute, babe. You'll regret it with what you've said to me in last few second", ucap Kris.

"I'll never regret with what i've said, Kris! I hate you", balas Baekhyun sambil memandang sinis Kris, sedangkan yang dipandang hanya bertingkah santai seperti tatapan itu tidak ada artinya sama sekali bagi dirinya.

"I know what and who you are, Baek-ah! I love you too! Haha"

"Yakk! YOU ARE A FVCKING IDIOTS LEADER I HAVE EVER SEEN KRIS! IDIOTS!"

BLΔCK STΔR vs ƩΧ◊st

Tepat dipokok belakang sekolah, tepatnya disamping gudang, terlihat satu namja -ehm- berandal sedang menghisap satu batang rokok yang terletak diantara jari telunjuk dan tengah nya, menghembuskan kembali asap yang mengepul dari mulutnya setelah menghisap rokok tersebut, terlihat frustasi, pandangannya kosong, semua nya dilakukannya tanpa sadar kecuali menghisap batang rokok tersebut.

"Smoking is forbidden", ucap seseorang yang menghampiri namja berandal tadi -Tao- dan merampas rokok yang masih setia dihisap Tao sedari tadi dan menginjaknya tepat didepan Tao, biarkan saja, toh Tao tidak terlalu memperdulikannya.

"What makes you're commin' here? Gue lagi butuh ketengan, kedatangan lo kesini cuma bikin mood gua tambah rusak, kalo lo nyamperin gua cuma mau ribut, mending lu cabut deh dari sini, gua lagi bener bener ga niat hari ini buat ribut sama lu, kalo lo emang mau ribut, sono cari genk gua, biar lu ribut dah sama mereka, jan sama gua", ucap Tao sinis pada Kris -namja yang menghampiri Tao-, Kris tidak menanggapi pertanyaan hanya beralih untuk duduk disamping Tao, dan mengadahkan kepalanya kelangit, seolah olah jika ia memandang langit, ketengan akan dengan senang hati menyambut pikirannya.

"Gue kesini bukan buat ngegangguin lo, gue cuma kebeneren lewat, kagak sengaja gua ngeliat elu, kayaknya elu bener bener kagak mau diganggu, dan lu keliatan frustasi bener, gue baru tau kalo anak anak Black Star kek begini, begimana sih tu bocah-tengik-maniak-eyeliner ngurusin anggotanya?", todong Kris dengan smirk yang kasat mata /? Jelas tersungging dibibir nya, Tao tidak fokus awalnya, tapi setelah sayup sayup pendengarannya mendengar nama genk-nya disebut -Black Star-, Tao langsung memicingkan matanya tanda tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Kris.

"Please yah, kalo elu gatau apa apa, mending lo pergi aje dah dari sini, gue pusing ngedengerin lu yang ngoceh kagak karuan begitu disini, ini urusan pribadi gua, kagak ada hubungannya secuil pun dengan Black Star, Mr. Kepo", ucap Tao dengan nada yang sedikit ketus tapi tetap tidak mengubah niat Kris untuk tetap duduk disamping Tao dengan jarak kira kira 5 meter.

"Yeah, i think i should. But..", potong Kris karena Kris beralih menolehkan kepalanya kesamping untuk menatap Tao, menatap mata yang indah dihiasi lingkaran agak hitam dibawah matanya yang membuatnya mirip seperti anak panda walaupun wajahnya menyeramkan, tapi percayalah, Tao itu anak yang hangat.

"But what? I'm not joking, Yi Fan", Tao masih menatap Kris dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Lepaskan tindikan ditelinga dan lidahmu itu, that's so digusting, and don't forget about your hair colour, itu terlalu nyentrik, gunakan saja warna hitam, kau telihat -ehm..- lebih cocok dengan warna itu dari pada warna abu abu", ucap Kris sambil beranjak berdiri dari posisi duduknya, sesekali Kris menepuk nepuk bagian celana nya yang kotor.

"Lo kek ibu gua.. Hahh... I don't even care, sekolahpun kagak ngelarang gue -atau kami-, sedangkan elu? Elu siapa? Emak gue aje kagak repot repot ngurusin gua... Gue kayak anak... Terbuang", kata kata Tao tiba tiba berubah menjadi sendu, mata panda itu sudah mulai mengumpulkan setetes demi setes air, dengan cepat Tao merogoh kantong seragamnya dan mengambil kotak rokoknya dan hendak mengambil salah satu batang rokok tersebut sebelum tangan Kris merampas kotak rokok tersebut.

"Smoking is forbidden here Tao-err, come here", Kris membentangkan kedua tangannya bermaksud untuk memeluk Tao yang memang sedang kalut saat ini, tanpa penolakan (perlu digarisbawahi! TANPA PENOLAKAN!) Tao membalas pelukan Kris, saat itu juga Tao menumpahkan seluruh sesak dihatinya didekapan Kris, walaupun Kris sudah merasakan benar jika seragamnya basah akibat air mata Tao.

"Gue bener bener speechless, ternyata anak Black Star masih bisa nangis, gue kira Black Star cuma bisa ngerusuh doang, masalah pan mereka uda punya setumpuk. Yang jadi pertanyaan gue adalah.. Kenapa ni anak bisa nangis gegara sebuah 'masalah'? Apa itu masalah complicated bener sampe Tao nangis begini?", batin Kris, tapi Kris tidak ingin ambil pusing, ia masih saja setia memeluk Tao dan menunggunya selesai menangis.

BLΔCK STΔR vs ƩΧ◊st

"Yak yak! Dimana Tao? Dari tadi kagak keliatan tu anak? Kalian kagak care bener sama anggota laen", ucap Baekhyun pada anggotanya yang lain yang seperti ogah ogahan ngedengerin Baekhyun. "Hello guys! I'm talking with you!", geram Baekhyun sambil menunjuk satu persatu anak manusia /? Yang sedang duduk disamping kanan, kiri, depan, belakang /? Baekhyun.

"Tadi pagi gue denger Tao berantem lagi sama umma-nya, biasa.. masalah keluarga, paling paling Tao lagi ngerokok dibelakang", tembak Luhan seperti biasa, Luhan memang tipe orang yang tidak suka basa basi alias to the point banget, bisa bisa lu pada kecewa kalo ngomong sama tu anak.

BRAK...

Baekhyun dkk langsung noleh kearah tangan yang lagi ngegebrak meja mereka, ga salah tu anak, berani bener, masalahnya yah, ini bukan meja murid laen, ini meja-'nya' Black Star, inget BLACK STAR! -sengaja diulang, biar greget xD- lu sama aja nganterin nyawa kalo berani sama yang namanya Black Star.

"Hai.. kalian cantik, tapi seram", ucap si-penggebrak-meja tadi dengan watados dan cengirang lima jari andalannya, Baekhyun emosi, Lay emosi, Xiumin emosi, Luhan emosi, D.O emosi, author ikut emosi /?

Baekhyun narik kerah baju anak tengik didepannya plus ditambah bonus glare terbaik dan menyeramkan miliknya, "Yak! Lo tau kan apa yang lo lakuin?! Kenapa sih elu selalu nyari masalah sama genk gua?! Lu ga punya kerjaan?! Sono noh, bantuin pak gendut jagain kantin!", Baekhyun ngelepasin cengkramannya di kerah baju tu cowok.

"Ew, sapa bilang gue kagak ada kerjaan, kerjaan gua kurang banyak, masalah gue gangguin genk elu, sebenernya gue kagak ngegangguin genk lo, gue lagi ngejalanin apa yang namanya PDKT, dan orangnya adalah lo seorang Byun Baek Hyun", ucap Chanyeol -si penggebrak meja- dengan lancarnya tanpa jeda sedikitpun alias sekali tembak, Baekhyun cengo, Xiumin cengo, Lay cengo, Luhan Cengo, D.O cengo.

"Chanyeol-ah! Lo liat Kris kagak? Kris ilang!", teriak namja dengan kulit seputih cat tembok -ehm.. Ralat- seputih susu pada Chanyeol yang sedang nangkring di meja komplotan musuh bebuyutan /? Genk mereka sendiri dari meja tempat EXOst lagi ngumpul.

"Aniyo Sehun-ah! Kris tidak mungkin hilang! Pabo-ah!", balas Chanyeol dengan tereak juga, Baekhyun tutup kuping, Lay tu- (aisshhh, lanjut sendiri dah, author capek nulis -_-)

"Lu bisa kagak kalo kagak teriak hah?!", balas Baekhyun dengan tereak juga tepat didepan kuping Chanyeol.

Chanyeol ngusap kupingnya yang teraniaya akibat teriakan Baekhyun yang cetar membahana, "ntar kagak kedengeran", ucap Chanyeol sambil pouting padahal kagak ada imut imut nya sama sekali.

"What?! Jarak elu ke Sehun cuma selangkah doang! Kalo elu balik badan elu udah nyampe dimeja genk elu", Baekhyun sweetdrop, Lay sweetdrop, Xiumin sweetdrop, Luhan? Gapeduli.

"Hehehe, biar dramatis begitu"

"Yakk! That's not even funny!"

TBC

Author tutup dulu FF-nya, jika berminat silahkan RCL, jika tidak berminat harus tetap RCL /? XD

Kalo RCL-nya ga memuaskan /? Author bakal bakar habis ni FF, kagak bakal dilanjut (•̅-̯•̅ )

Jadi... RCL jusseyo -kedip kedip bareng Black Star-

BS: Ga banget kedip kedip, chara kita disini pan sangar

Author: baru dibikin garang dikit aja sombong lu

BS: Yang bikin FF siapa? Yang jadiin kita sangar siapa? Yang komplain juga siapa? Yang-

Author: STOPPP! Saya tidak terima protes!

Kris: Thor, elu mau biarin gue ama Tao pelukan mulu? Dari tadi kagak dilepas

Author: Lah bukannya elu seneng?

Tao: Huweee... Kris... Huwweee.. Gege ga mau peluk Tao lagi... Huweee

Kris: Ciatttt... Aniya baby... Bukan begitu maksud gege

Tao: Huweee... Gege jahat... Huweee...

Author: Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri.. Author mau kabor dulu.. Disini Tao saya nistakan, karena menjadi yang paling sangar (‾▽‾")

RCL jusseyo -kedip kedip lagi-

EXOst: Eww, jiji bener liat lu kedip kedip begitu

Author: Ye, ntar lu pada kagak gua buat happy ending sama couple kalian, cepetan minta maap ma gua

EXOst: Ogah, tanpa lu buat happy end juga kami uda happy weh

Author: Baiklah, dichapter selanjutnya semua member EXOst bakalan saya nistakan!

EXOst: Emang ni FF bakal lanjut? Emang ntar banyak yang RCL? Teru-

Author: STOPPP! Gue ga terima semua pertanyaan elu lagi!

Jadi, banyakin RCL-nya, biar niat gue buat ngenistain member EXOst terjalankan /?

Sekian dulu, sebelum member EXOst ama tu member Black Star ngeganggu gue buat ngetutup ni FF, mwehehehe xD


	2. When ChanBaek in love

Tittle: Black Star vs EXOst

SubTittle: When ChanBaek in Love

Author: Dhea Andini / DRae

Genre: Comedy gagal, school life

Main Cast:

Byun Baek Hyun, Xi Lu Han, Do Kyung Soo, Huang Zi Tao, Zhang Yi Xing, Kim Min Seok as Black Star

Wu Yi Fan, Oh Se Hoon, Kim Jong In, Park Chan Yeol, Kim Joon Myeon, Kim Jong Dae as EXOst

Support Cast: Find it by yourself

Summary: Black Star sebagai komplotan genk pengacau sekolah yang dipimpin oleh Baekhyun, berandal, berbakat tapi tidak pernah mengukir prestasi melalui sekolah, melakukan semau mereka, selalu berkonflik dengan EXOst; EXOst salahsatu genk disekolah, berprestasi dibidang non akademik aka ekstrakulikuler dibidang menyanyi dan menari, menyukai musik genre beat dan dance, dipimpin oleh Kris, banyak anggotanya sangat berbakat dalam bidang beatbox, selalu -juga- berkonflik dengan Black Star, disegani sekolah.

Warns: TYPO, SAKIT PADA RAHANG -KALO LO NAHAN TAWA-, DISANGKA STRESS -KALO LO LAGI BACA DITEMPAT UMUM ALIAS LAGI BANYAK ORANG-, YAOI! BOYS LOVE!

Disclaimer: Luhan milik Sehun, Sehun milik Luhan, HunHan ditakdirkan untuk bersama dan mempunyai seorang anak yaitu author sendiri xD

Note: Ga tau yah, pokoknya ni FF buat nyalurin kegilaan otak gue yang memang uda zomvlak sejak lahir ini! Dan oh iya, maincast-nya author ganti jadi official pair soalnya ceritanya emang begitu.. Ehm, ada yang bilang kenapa gue ga pakek bahasa formal aja di ff ini, yah coba dipikir lagi.. Kalo panggilannya makek 'aku' sama 'kamu', gue takutnya lawakannya kagak dapet -padahal emang ga dapet-.. Kan mending pakek 'lo' ama 'gue', feel-nya lebih dapet eaahhh /? (•̅_•̅ ) yaudin cekidot, gue mau ngenistain member EXOst disini sesuai janji gue, mwehehehe /ketawa nista/

Prev. Chapter:

BLΔCK STΔR vs ƩΧ◊st

Pagi hari yang cerah nan indah di kota seoul dan lebih tepatnya di SM high school yang kayaknya uda banyak banget makek nama 'SM high school' buat nama sekolah anak anak EXO.. Yah berhubung gue -read: author- lagi buntu ide -padahal otak gue emang selalu buntu, entah itu ide ataupun nutrisi /?-.. Yah terpaksa gue pakek nama sekolah yang uda pasaran -read: SM high school' buat nama sekolah anak EXO di ff nista gue ini.. Yaudin.. Back to story.. ._.

Pagi pagi gini Luhan muka-nya uda ga nyante sodara sodara sebangsa dan setanah air, Luhan lagi kesel.. Gataua keselnya sama sapa.. Yang penting bukan sama Author juga sama Sehun -mwehehe /digaplok/-.. Oke ni cerita mulai gaje -_- sekarang kita beneran back to story..

Luhan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya yang -ehm..- sedikit pendek masuk kehalaman sekitar SM high school, sama seperti sebelum sebelumnya, Luhan masih saja irit bicara ato lebih tepatnya males bicara, yah taulah.. Luhan pan orangnya cute gitu.. Tapi kepengen jadi cool.. Jadi ngubah image jadi irit ngemeng.. Ga kek dulu sering jual -tanda kutip- buing buing maut depan murid cowok sm cewek yang langsung mampus kuadrat seketika..

/p.s: membunuh orang dengan menggunakan buing buing Luhan lebih cepat dan lebih akurat drpd membunuh menggunakan bayg*n, racun atopun barang jenis lainnya, jadi segera hubungi kami di nomor *piip* *piip* *piip* jika berminat ingin membunuh orang atau lebih bagusnya ingin membunuh dirisendiri, anda tewas kamipun senang/

"Luhaaannnn!"

"Hm?"

"Luuhhhhaaannnn!"

"Ehmmmm?!"

"Woi denger kagak?! Gue manggil lo! Budekkk!", tereak Baekhyun kagak nyante yang memang hobi tereak dan hobi pakek eyeliner -emang nyambung?- kesel krn Luhan ngejuin dia.. Yah gue ganti deh jadi keju, kacang ga enak ┐(˘–˘ )┌

"Wei nyante mamen nyante.. Kuping gue masih berfungsi dengan baik.. Setidaknya tadi kuping gue masih normal sebelum elu tereak TEPAT DIDEPAN KUPING GUE!", Luhan emosi, Baekhyun emosi, emosi + emosi = emosi kuadrat, jadi emosi kuadrat kita sederhanakan dengan menggunakan rumus phytagoras, jadi... Akar dari emosi kuadrat sama dengan perang dunia ke-3.. Ape?! Perang dunia ke-3?! Nyante mamen nyante.. Semua ga akan berubah sebelum negara api menyerang -nah loh..-

"Nah sekarang kenapa elu teriak teriak pagi pagi begini? Dapet eyeliner se-truk?", tanya Luhan kagak nyante, sama persis kek nada Baekhyun tadi, tapi bedanya sekarang aura disekitar jabodetabek dan sekitarnya Luhan dan Baekhyun uda ga kayak tadi, uda turun dari level siaga ke level waspada, andaikan gunung berapi nih ye, tadi tu level-nya uda mau tumveh tumveh -read: meletus-, nah sekarang uda turun jadi asep asep-nya doang, juve ga jadi disewa karena turunnya level waspada /?

"Nah gue mau ngasih tau elu sesuatu yang sangat penting, bahkan genting, genting yang uda dicet pakek nodr*p, jadi ga pakek bhochor bhochor lagi, nah, kemaren Sehun yang kulitnya putih itu loh yang kek tembok kelas itu mampirin gue, dia nanyain tentang elu, yah semacam nanya nama sama dimana elu tinggal doang, terus gue jawab nama elu tu Xi Lu Han, tinggalnya dirumah -masa juga dikebon binatang aka kebon rusa-.. Terus dia minta nomor elu, yaudah gue kasih", Baekhyun ngucapinnya dengan watados! Inget WATADOS mamen! Lu tau watados pan? Lu tau watados? Elah elu gatau? Nih biar gue kasih tau.. Watados itu WAjah TAnpa noDOS -maksa banget mau bikin noda- yahh begitu lah.. Yang kagak tau arti watados, tanya aja sama oom gugel

"Watdefak?! Bek.. Elu serius pan Bek?!", Luhan nanya kagak nyante sambil goyang goyangin tubuh kecil nan langsing milik seorang Byun Baekhyun -cieelaahh langsing..-

"Iye woi iye! Nyante men nyante! Kagk usah ngasih gue gempa sesaat lu!", Baekhyun tereak lagi.. Luhan dapet masalah pendengaran lagi.. Untung aje nih ye Luhan itu satu genk dan masih ngehormatin Baekhyun sebage leader mereka, kalo kagak.. Luhan dari dulu mau nguntalin Baekhyun ke zamban dengan muka yang nyungsep duluan.. Seremnya aji gile...

"Ekhem.. Oke woke doke.. Gue ga peduli.. Tu anak juga rada kagak keliat -mungkin efek pakek bodylotion merek nodr*p warna putih-.. Betewe baidewei baswey, gue hari ini ada ulangan matematika Bek, bagi jawaban wei?", Luhan nanya sambil nyeruput cup capucino yang dia beli tadi pas lagi otewe ke sekolah.

"Ebuset dah.. Pagi pagi elu uda minum kopi aje.. Sakit lambung baru tau lu", Baekhyun nyeramahin Luhan sambil narik cup capucino-nya Luhan dan dia sendiri ikut nyeruput juga -ngemeng aje kalo mau minta-

"Aji gile ni orang.. Modus bener idup elu.. Ngomong aje kalo mau minta", Luhan sweetdrop, author juga ikutan sweetdrop, untung populasi manusia kek Baekhyun cuma satu.. Lu bayangin kalo banyak? Bayangin juga gimana ni dunia jadinya? Modus semua makhluknya -_-

BLΔCK STΔR vs ƩΧ◊st

"KELUAR! KAMU TIDAK DIPERBOLAHKAN MASUK DAN IKUT KELAS SAYA SEBELUM SEMUA PR-MU DIKUMPULKAN, BYUN BAEK HYUN!", terdengar teriakan membahana dari kelas tuan Byun Baek Hyun dan juga kelas Park Chan Yeol dan juga kelas murid murid yang satu kelas dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun /? Siapa yang diteriaki? Byun Baek Hyun! Siapa yang naik darah? Songsaengnim! Siapa yang kagak nyante? Songsaengnim! Siapa anak orang? Ga ada /nah loh../

"Cius? Miapah? Sumveh? Sumveh tumveh tumveh? Wah wah wah! Makasih pak makasih! Jadi gue ga perlu masuk kelas membosankan ini lagi?! Daebak! Dah pak, ailafyu!", Baekhyun langsung keluar kagak nyante dari dalem kelas sambil dadah dadah kek orang gila miss universe.

"Maaf songsaengnim.. Tapi saya juga tidak mengerjakan pekerjaan saya, saya juga akan keluar", ucap Chanyeol sedetik setelah Baekhyun keluar, songsaengnim langsung cengo.. Gimana enggak tjobak, Chanyeol yang dikenal sebage murid paling rajin.. Paling pinter.. Paling hyper.. Paling gigi /? Ga ngerjain PR? Ga mungkin! Paling cuma pengen ngeliat yayang Baekhyun /eaaaaaa.../

"Aisshhh jinjja... Kamu itu murid teladan Park Chan Yeol! Bagaimana bisa kamu tidak mengerjakan PR? Aisshh... Baiklah, keluar sekarang", songsaengnim ngomong sambil mijet pelipisnya yang terasa agak pening krn: satu, Baekhyun kagak nyante banget ; dua, gimana murid paling 'gigi' bisa kagak buat pr? Biarkan Chanyeol, tuhan, dan author yang tau, mwehehehe.

"Mianhae songsaengnim.. Saya permisi", pertama Chanyeol bow dulu didepan songsaengnim, sudah itu langsung keluar dengan ngebuka pintu lambet doang.

BLΔCK STΔR vs ƩΧ◊st

"Baekhyun! Yak Byun Baekhyun! Weii Baconn! Woi pendek!", Chanyeol uda emosi maza, dia uda manggil manggil si pendek Baekhyun dengan halus lembut selembut m*lto ultra tapi Baekhyun kagak nenger, yaoloh sumveh samve tumveh tumveh Chanyeol jadi emosi, padahal kan Chanyeol tu tamvan, hyper, paling gigi, jarang banget pan nemuin Chanyeol marah, kalo marah pun Chanyeol pasti sambil nyengir gigi, heh serasa gigi sendiri paling putih.

"Ape?! Elu bilang gue pendek?! Elu itu yang kelebihan gizi, tiang! Kagak nyadar tinggi elu itu uda kayak namsan tower tau ga?! Heh, elu ngegrogotin tiang tiap pagi hahh?!", Baekhyun esmosi karena dibilangin pendek, yaiyalah esmosi coba lu pikir, Baekhyun yang tjetar membahana, cantik begete ganteng abis -iya ganteng abis, gantengnya sampe abis-, pengguna eyeliner terbaik tahun 2225 sezamban air /? Yang langsing kek sapu lidi.. DIBILANG PENDEK?! Yaoloh sumveh demi cinta Sooman pada zambannya, Baekhyun itu emang pendek tinggi -setidaknya lebih tinggi dari pada Suho- /sunami dadakan/.

"Ape?! Gue ga ngegerogotin tiang, gue ngegerogotin cinta elu /eaaa/", Chanyeol jual gigi lagi, bahkan bukan gigi doang yang dijual, gombalan maut ala Park Chan Yeol pun dijual, yang minat silahkan hubungi author dinomor *piip* *piip* *piip*

"Heh gombalan elu uda basi, kek nasi yang ga dimakan selama 5 tahun tau ga? Uda uletan!", Baekhyun kagak nyante, dia malahan ngeluarin suaranya yang 8 oktaf itu, kebayang ga gimana tu gedung? Kalo yang buat gedung sekolah itu orang asal asalan, mungkin uda rubuh kali tu gedung, ckckck, jadi kebayangkan gimana budeknya kuping Luhan setelah ngedengerin Baekhyun tereak tiap pagi? Tiap hari? Tiap jam? Tiap menit?! Tiap detik?! /oke gue alay, GUE AKUI ITU!/

Baekhyun belari sembunyi masuk lab biologi soalnya ga mau disembur oleh guru yang lagi ngajar dikelas laen, yah tau lah, Baek pan tadi tereak tereak, kalo ga dilempar penghapus yah dilempar kursi kelas, serem pan? Ya mangkanya Baek ngumpet di laboratorium biologi, yang dibuntututi Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Eh tiang! Ngapain elu ikutan masuk? Pakek ngendep ngendep lagi! Lu kira di pilem mafia? Lu kek begitu juga ga ada keren kerennya, kek kangguru kecebur jamban iye, MWAHAHA!", yaoloh Baekhyun ketawanya kagak nyante, seluruh kaca dilab ini uda bunyi 'KREEK' semua.

"Makasih pujiannya Byun Baekhyun", eh tumben Chanyeol ga sewot, biasanya ni anak yang paling sewot, ga mau kalah lagi sama Baekhyu- WATDEFAK?! Chanyeol ngedeketin Baekhyun! Ani ani! Bukan ngedeketin kek yang biasanya itu, tapi ngedeketin pakek smirk, yaoloh apapun yang terjadi jangan sampe Baekhyun gue diperkosa yaoloh, apelagi yang memperkosanya si Gigi yaoloh, amin...

"Eh eh! Elu ngapain maju maju?! Sana minggir!", Baekhyun ngedorong dorong badan Chanyeol yang kalo diliat dari sudut pandang Baekhyun tu tinggi banget, namsan tower? Lewat! Menara Eiffel? Ketinggian! MWAHAHA! /ngikutin Baekhyun/ -author ga kreatif!-

"Duh yaampun! Elu kalo sedeket ini tambah pendek aja", Chanyeol ngunci Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya disamping kepala Baekhyun, yang satu nya lagi dilingkerin ke pinggang Baekhyun, Baekhyun masih cengo, ga ngerti dengan keadaan sekarang, mungkin Baekhyun ketularan sedikit pirus lemotnya Lay sama banyak pirus polosnya Tao, yah walopun Tao itu wajahnya kek preman tanah abang, tapi hatinya hati panda hello kitty mamen!

Perlahan tapi pasti Chanyeol ngedeketin wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun, sampe Baekhyun bisa ngerasain napas Chanyeol, sadar ga sadar Baekhyun mejem, saat itu juga bibir Chanyeol nempel dibibir Baekhyun, Baekhyun tiba tiba melek, dia pengen ngedorong Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol makin ngeratin pelukannya dipinggang Baekhyun.

Bibir Chanyeol mulai gerak, ngelumat abis bibir Baekhyun, mulai dari yang atas sama yang bawah, sadar ga sadar Baekhyun ga ronta lagi, dia malahan ngelingkerin tangannya dileher Chanyeol, Chanyeol senyum disela sela ciuman mereka, sebelah tangan Chanyeol yang dari tadi nahan didinding sekarang dipindahin kepinggang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol ngegigit bibir bawah Baekhyun, Baekhyun ngaduh terus mulut Baekhyun kebuka, lidah Chanyeol masuk, terus masuk sambil ngelilit lidah Baekhyun, ga sadar lidah Chanyeol masuk kedaleman sampe Baekhyun kesedak, Chanyeol ngejalanin lidahnya didalem mulut Baekhyun, mulai dari gigi Baekhyun sampe langit langit mulut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sesek, Baekhyun mukul mukul dada Chanyeol biar ngelepasin ciumannya, soalnya Baekhyun beneran butuh napas, pernah liat ikan keluar dari aer? Nah Baekhyun butuh napas sama kek tu ikan! Chanyeol masih belum mau ngelepasin ciuman mereka, jadi Baekhyun ngegigit kuat kuat bibir Chanyeol sampe Baekhyun ngerasain kalo bibir Chanyeol berdarah.

"Argh! Appo! Pabbo, ngapain elu gigit bodoh?!", ujar Chanyeol sambil ngelap saliva mereka sama darah Chanyeol tadi pakek punggung tangannya.

Baekhyun juga ngelap saliva tadi pakek punggung tangannya juga, "Gue habis napas bodoh!", Baekhyun kagak nyante lagi, padahal yang salah pan dia -_-

"Jadi, sebagai hukuman atas elu ngegigit bibir gue, lu harus nurutin ape yang gue mau", Chanyeol ngeluarin smirk setan andalannya sebelum ngedeketin Baekhyun -lagi-.

"M-MWO?! ANDWEE! Stay away from me!"

"No use, hahahaha"

.

.

.

20 minutes after ChanBaek's 'action' in canteen..

.

.

.

"Sehun, Chanyeol dimane? Dari tadi tu gigi kagak keliatan", tanya Kris pada Sehun, sebagai pemimpin yang baik, Kris tentu saja menanyakan keadaan dan keberadaan para membernya, tentu saja, karena jika salahsatu membernya hilang, Kris akan menjadi sasaran utama dan yang paling pertama, haqhaq.

"Gatau, pas gue tanya dikelasnya ta- WATDEFAK?! Woi men! ELU DIPERKOSA BAEKHYUN?!", Sehun tereak kagak nyante pas ngeliat Chanyeol di bopong Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ngedudukin Chanyeol di bangku kosong disamping Kris, "Awww, lu kira gue rela heh?", Chanyeol ngomong sambil ngaduh sakit di bagian selangkangannya -_-

"Terus, nape elu jalan dibopong gitu? Terus nape elu jalan agak... Ngangkang?", ucap Sehun sambil mandang horor kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mandang Baekhyun elu-yang-jelasin-ato-gue-cipok-biar-elu-tambah-pen dek, Baekhyun manggut manggut sambil -sekali lagi- mandang Chanyeol horror.

"Jadi.. Sebenernya gini..."

.

.

_Flashback_

.

.

_"Argh! Appo! Pabbo, ngapain elu gigit bodoh?!", ujar Chanyeol sambil ngelap saliva mereka sama darah Chanyeol tadi pakek punggung tangannya._

_Baekhyun juga ngelap saliva tadi pakek punggung tangannya juga, "Gue habis napas bodoh!", Baekhyun kagak nyante lagi, padahal yang salah pan dia -_-_

_"Jadi, sebagai hukuman atas elu ngegigit bibir gue, lu harus nurutin ape yang gue mau", Chanyeol ngeluarin smirk setan andalannya sebelum ngedeketin Baekhyun -lagi-._

_"M-MWO?! ANDWEE! Stay away from me!"_

_"No use, hahahaha"_

_**BRUKK...**_

_"Aww... Eh elu psikopat ye?! Hobi bener ngebuat gue- aduh.. -kesiksa ye?", Chanyeol nyoba duduk dari posisi telentang tadi, yah iye, Baekhyun ngebanting Chanyeol, Baekhyun kagak mau diperkosa oleh tiang bejalan kek Chanyeol -_-_

_"Itu salah elu! Sudah gue suruh mundur juga, tapi elu kagak mau nenger, gue masih polos dan belum ternodai lu tau", Baekhyun melotot kearah Chanyeol, Baekhyun yang jago hapkido dan Chanyeol yang jago nyengir gigi, perpaduan yang tidak sempurna cetar membahana._

_"Ishh... Cepetan bantuin gue berdiri! Anterin gue ke Kris- aww"_

_"I-iya"_

_._

_._

_Flashback off_

_._

_._

"Jadi kurang lebih begitu lah"

"Awowawow, bearti elu mau memperkosa Baekhyun hahh?!", tiba tiba Tao muncul dibalik Baekhyun dan langsung ngegebrak meja yang ditempati anak anak EXOst.

"Eh ape lu bilang? Lu nuduh Ceyee mau merkosa si pendek ini?", Kris kagak nyante langsung tegak dan ngelemparin tatapan membunuh penuh peluh milik seorang Wu Yi Fan, jadilah kontes dadakan tatap tatapan antara Tao dan Kris, petir halilintar menyambar, angin kilatan api menyala nyal- oke gue jadi puisi -_-

"WOII NYANTE WOI!", Baekhyun ngejauhin Tao sm Kris, "Gue kagak kenape kenape udeh, gapape, yok BS -read Black Star-, kite ngejauh dari tempat nista ini", Baekhyun bejalan pergi dengan diikuti oleh Tao-Luhan di belakang Baekhyun dan Xiumin-Lay-Dyo di belakang Tao-Luhan.

Seluruh penjuru kantin natapin ngeri kearah anak Black Star, takut kalo tiba tiba mereka nangkring dimeja kosong disamping mereka atau mungkin tepat dimeja mereka yang mengahruskan mereka minggat nyari meja lain.

"Jadi, apa aja yang uda elu lakuin sm Chanyeol tadi?", tanya Luhan dengan nada jahil.

"What the- YAK! Luhan-ah!", Baekhyun tereak sambil ngejer ngejer Luhan ngitarin kantin, anak Black Star lainnya cuma sweatdrop sambil mulai bergerak buat nyari meja, sedangkan anak EXOst cuma mandang Baekhyun sm Luhan geli.

**TBC**

A/n. Nah akhirnya selesai juga ni FF /lap keringet/ maap ending-nya kagak ada humornya krn lagi ga ada selera humor pas lagi nulis ending chapter ini, jadi gue harap ni FF memuaskan lah, chapter depan rencananya mau nyeritain KrisTao, tapi kepengen HunHan juga, ato KaiSoo dulu, gimane kalo ChenMin dulu? Doh kalo SuLay aje gimane? Haahhh gue prustasi, yaudeh sekian dulu dari gue, kissbye mengiringi setiap kehidupan anda, haqhaq xD


End file.
